


Ayanami

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inadatto [7]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rei è Lilith ed in sé può racchiudere l’umanità intera, ma senza libero arbitrio.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Inadatto [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629643
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://scontent.fbri2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/104025599_10222150639345688_4302147841913306956_o.jpg?_nc_cat=105&_nc_sid=32a93c&_nc_ohc=cwceR7rs4HAAX_ywH0e&_nc_ht=scontent.fbri2-1.fna&oh=adc98c458560bd0c94a6b6e89e4107d9&oe=5F839E5D

Tutte saranno noi

Rei si allontanò dal gruppo festante dei compagni intento a partecipare alla gara sportiva. Teneva il capo chino ed i corti capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallidissimo.

< Io chi sono? Io sono me stessa > si diceva. Raggiunse la piscina e si affacciò, guardando il proprio riflesso nell’acqua. L’odore del cloro le punse le narici.

“Io non sono me stessa perché piloto l’EVA. Piloto l’EVA perché sono me” mormorò. Udì dei passi molto fievoli e si voltò, trovandosi davanti una bambina.

“EVA… Lilith… Maschere che svelano la verità solo con la morte…” canticchiò una bambina.

Rei aprì un po’ di più gli occhi notando che la piccola le somigliava identica, ma le arrivava fino al ginocchio.

“Tu sei me ed io sono te” disse lei. Aveva un sorriso storto e maligno dipinto sul visetto tondo.

Rei sussurrò con voce atona: “Io non posso essere qualcun altro. Sono unica”.

“Noi siamo una cosa sola e tutti saranno noi” disse la piccola, allargando le braccia.

Rei s’inginocchio e si sporse per guardarla meglio.

La piccola le posò un bacio sulle labbra e gli occhi rossi di Rei divennero spenti.

Bisbigliò: “Tutti saranno noi”.


	2. Peccato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 62. “Mi hai lasciata sola proprio quando avevo bisogno di te. Sarebbe bastato un abbraccio…”

Peccato

“Non posso tornare a casa…” gemette Shinji. “… Non posso guardare in faccia la signorina Misato dopo quello che ho fatto”.

< Sono un bugiardo! Un maledetto bugiardo! Non voglio tornare a casa per non vederla ancora piangere, perché non so aiutarla. Sono un egoista. Voglio che gli altri intorno a me siano forti solo perché voglio poter essere debole e abbandonarmi a loro >.

Guardò la mano ancora sporca della sostanza candida con disgusto e alzò lo sguardo sulla giovane in coma nel letto.

Asuka aveva ancora i seni scoperti ed i macchinari erano collegati al suo corpo esamine, smagrito. Sul viso l’espressione di una bambola.

Shinji indietreggiò, singhiozzando.

“Mi hai lasciato solo proprio quando avevo bisogno di te. Sarebbe bastato un abbraccio…” gridò. Si pulì la mano in un fazzolettino e si rivestì, coprendo le sue nudità. Corse fuori con le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto.

< Devo allontanarmi da tutti il più lontano possibile. Voglio rimanere solo e non vedere nessuno. NESSUNO! >.


	3. Infinite me stessa

Infinite me stessa

Toji si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori e la guardò con aria sorpresa.

“Ti sei sbagliata, questo è il bagno dei ragazzi”. Indietreggiò vedendo che la ragazza avanzava verso di lui col capo chino. “Mi senti?! Non dovresti essere qui” sbottò.

Arrossì, vedendo che la giovane gli si metteva davanti.

Le loro figure erano rimandate dai grandi specchi al loro fianco, posizionati sopra ai lavandini.

Toji sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Ha un odore strano, non è quello di Rei > pensò. “Cosa stai facendo?” esalò, vedendo che la giovane allargava le braccia pallide verso di lui.

“Tutte le anime saranno una sola e tutti saranno felici” rispose Rei. Lo baciò, intrecciando la sua lingua con quello dell’altro.

Suzuhara gemette, mentre le sue iridi diventavano rosso sangue. Chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò, gemendo. Man mano i suoi versi erano sempre più femminili. La sua corporatura si ridusse e la sua pelle divenne pallida come quello di un albino.

Serrò le gambe, mentre la sua intimità scompariva. Al suo posto gli crebbero dei seni minuti.

Si staccò dal bacio, mentre i capelli gli diventavano un caschetto azzurro.

“Tutti saranno me ed io sarò loro” disse Toji, trasformandosi completamente in un’altra Rei.

Gli specchi rimandavano innumerevoli riflessi delle due ragazze identiche che, silenziosamente, si diressero verso la porta aperta.


	4. L'attacco dei cloni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 22. “Tra le sue braccia… era possibile morire.”.

L’attacco dei cloni

Misato caricò la pistola e si appoggiò alla parete.

“N-non può essere… vero…” gemette Shinji.

Misato si mise davanti a lui e lo afferrò per il polso, trascinandolo con sé.

“Invece è così e si sta diffondendo” disse secca.

< Ci voleva la fine del mondo per darmi nuovamente il coraggio di agire > pensò.

Shinji guardava dalle ampie finestre della scuola. Il cortile era gremito di Rei e ancora altre se ne vedevano a perdita d’occhio. Tutte identiche nelle fattezze, ma con posizioni simili, ma diverse. Tutte in movimento, intente a cercare altri da stringere tra le loro braccia sottili.

Misato sussurrò: “La NERV ne è già completamente invasa. Non sono riuscita a trovare neanche Ritsuko, quindi immagino che abbiano preso anche lei. Fortunatamente tuo padre è al Polo Nord in questo momento”.

Si disse: < Vorrei solo che Kaji fosse qui. Tra le sue braccia era possibile morire >.

Shinji si strinse la testa all’altezza della tempia, gemendo.

“Non è possibile… Non è possibile…” piagnucolava.

Misato gli disse: “All’interno dell’EVA sarai al sicuro. Ho già dato ordine che anche Asuka venga trasportata nel suo”.


	5. L’invasione delle Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: Devo fabbricarmi un sorriso, munirmene, mettermi sotto la sua protezione, frapporre qualcosa tra il mondo e me, camuffare le mie ferite, imparare, insomma, a usare la maschera.  
> (EM Cioran)

L’invasione delle Rei

_Devo fabbricarmi un sorriso, munirmene, mettermi sotto la sua protezione, frapporre qualcosa tra il mondo e me, camuffare le mie ferite, imparare, insomma, a usare la maschera._

Misato spinse Shinji dentro l’ascensore e chiuse la porta di metallo alle sue spalle.

“No, signorina Misato!” gridò il ragazzino, tremando.

Vide distintamente Rei che stringeva a sé la donna e le posava un bacio sulle labbra. Il corpo di Misato, compreso il suo seno, iniziarono a ridursi e ringiovanire.

Nonostante l’ascensore stesse scendendo, Shinji vide nitidamente il momento in cui i capelli della donna si accorciavano divenendo azzurri.

Si premette le mani sulla bocca.

< Sono rimasto solo io! SOLO IO!

Cosa posso fare da solo? >. Serrò gli occhi, mentre le lacrime precipitavano sul fondo dell’ascensore, creando una piccola pozza sul pavimento.

Quando l’ascensore si fermò, Shinji spalancò la porta metallica in preda al panico e si mise a correre. Percorse i corridoi tremante per l’agitazione, premendosi la mano sulla bocca così forte da farsi dolore le labbra.

< Ho indossato così a lungo una maschera che ho creato in modo così perfetto che ora che è andata in pezzi non so più cosa fare > pensò.


	6. La speranza viene meno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 34. Un abbraccio che non sa di nulla.

"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".

Prompt: 34. Un abbraccio che non sa di nulla.

La speranza viene meno

Makoto chiuse gli occhi.

< Questo abbraccio è così freddo, distante, potrei dire che non sa di nulla, ma… Lei ha l’odore della signorina Misato. Avrei solo voluto che si accorgesse cosa provavo per lei > pensò. Le labbra di Rei si posarono sulle sue e il ragazzo gorgogliò, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano ferocemente.

Spalancò le gambe, mentre il suo membro si rimpiccioliva fino a sparire. Si staccò con un lungo gemito femmineo, mentre gettava indietro la testa.

La sua altezza si ridusse, mentre le fattezze del suo viso mutavano. I suoi capelli divennero di un altro colore.

I tre Magi continuavano a mandare messaggi di errore che lampeggiavano rossi sulle schermate, mentre Hyuga si trasformava completamente.

Su uno degli schermi dei computer più piccoli c’era la registrazione dell’EVA.

Sotto gli occhi attoniti di Shinji, il suo EVA si tramutò in una gigantesca Rei con un sorriso materno dipinto sul viso.


	7. Essere se stessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://scontent.fbri2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/104113440_10222150649145933_8475093254622203741_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&_nc_sid=32a93c&_nc_ohc=rWghA2zktmMAX-JgZVA&_nc_ht=scontent.fbri2-1.fna&oh=b58b922a70a6b2869b245b468f0bf91c&oe=5F818392

Essere se stessi

“T-tu sei…” esalò Shinji, indietreggiando. < Da dove è venuto?! Perché non mi attacca? Come mai è qui?! Come mai sento cos’è sulla mia pelle nonostante non appaia tale?! >.

Il ragazzino davanti a lui allargò le braccia, i corti capelli bianchi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Io sono un angelo” rispose.

Shinji si guardò intorno col battito cardiaco accelerato e recuperò una sbarra di ferrò. Con le mani e le braccia tremanti la mise davanti a sé, le lacrime agli occhi e il volto stravolto dalla paura.

“Non ti avvicinare” gemette.

Kaworu si piegò in avanti.

“Io posso salvarti, figlio di Lilith. Devi solo abbracciare Adam” soffiò. Le sue labbra brillavano alla luce del sole.

Shinji gridò: “Io non voglio essere lei! IO NON VOGLIO ESSERE TE!

IO VOGLIO ESSERE ME STESSO!”.

< Anche se essere me significa indossare una maschera, anche se non so bene io cosa sia. Voglio scoprirmi! >.

Kaworu sussurrò: “Sapevo che eri speciale. Tu puoi salvare la tua debole razza.

Abbracciandoci entrambi in un sacrificio”.

La luce del tramonto illuminava la parte della città trasformata in una voragine, con al centro un vasto lago al cui interno spiccava la statua decapitata di un angelo.

Kaworu posò un bacio sulle labbra di Shinji che si sentì senza energia e lasciò cadere la spranga che teneva tra le mani.

Rei gli apparve alle spalle e lo fece voltare. Baciandolo a sua volta.

Shini si tenne l’addome, si sentiva pesante. Cadde all’indietro, con gli occhi chiusi, ma la bocca spalancata.

Iniziò a levitare, emanando delle spore candide che si diffusero nell’ambiente circostante.

Kaworu ascese in un bagliore candido, mentre Rei, attraversata da una delle spore, cadeva incosciente. Ogni essere umano che veniva attraversato da una spora tornava alle sue fattezze originali e crollava a terra privo di sensi.


	8. Colpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 46. “Avrei bisogno di un abbraccio.”

Colpa

“Avrei bisogno di un abbraccio” sussurrò Asuka.

Guardò Shinji abbandonato sul letto, incosciente. Era attaccato ai macchinari e respirava affannosamente.

Asuka notò che indossava solo dei boxer ed era evidente la sua eccitazione.

“BakaShinji, smettila di dormire! Torna in te! Mi serve un tuo abbraccio” sibilò.

< Ho dimostrato di essere più giocattolo di quella bambola di Rei > pensò. Si guardò intorno e deglutì.

“Se non vuoi abbracciarmi, allora mi consolerò da sola” soffiò. “Tu avresti fatto lo stesso… Anzi lo hai sicuramente fatto”.

Infilò le dita pallide nei boxer di lui, iniziando a stuzzicargli il membro.

Shinji iniziò a gemere nell’incoscienza, i macchinari segnalarono che il battito cardiaco era aumentato.

< Tanto lo so che hai sicuramente approfittato di me mentre ero in coma. Ti conosco, maledetto pervertito! Come quando ho finto di dormire per farti cadere in tentazione. Ci sei cascato subito e mi hai baciato.

Sono sempre riuscita a strapparti un bacio quando lo volevo. Mentendo che era per noia o facendo fare tutto a te > pensò Asuka. Gli accarezzò le labbra.

“Maledetto. Chissà quanto hai goduto a vedermi trasformata in una delle tante Rei. Sicuramente ti piacevo di più in quel modo.

Peccato che non hai potuto portare avanti le tue perversioni” sibilò.

< Io e te siamo uguali, in fondo. Per questo siamo riusciti alla fine a sincronizzarci.

Mi fai schifo perché mi faccio schifo, e mi faccio ancora più schifo perché ti amo > pensò.


End file.
